Imperfection
by Stefani Random BD
Summary: We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well we meet again with my lateness but I got this story up again and right now I am working on the 3****rd**** chapter of No Me Without You :) I've been in a disappointing mood so the updates will come a little slower :/ So I hope you like chap 1 and chap 2 R&R**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or the Feeling Sorry all rights go to their rightful owners ^_^**

XOX

Imperfection

_We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection._

XOX

It was cold even when I was sitting in a Subaru that had the heater on it was still cold. My family and I have been in this car for the past 2 hours taking a 'tour' of The Emerald City, Jet city, Rain City, The Gateway to Alaska or I'd like to simply put it, Seattle.

My new home.

My parents wanted a new start and I can really see why, my stupid ass Dad was recently incarcerated for selling drugs, and I mean the hardcore stuff- cocaine, ecstasy, meth, heroin- you name it he had it.

The thing is he was only sent for 8 months off some deal and was out early for 'good behavior'. I rolled my eyes when he came home and my Mom showered him with hugs and kisses.

The system in Minnesota officially kissed ass in my book.

Anyway the idea to move to Seattle came out of my Dad's empty head when he and my Mom were done 'talking', I was completely surprised that he was able to make a decision like that after spending hours rutting with my Mom but it happened. After weeks of negotiations with the judge and a lot of debts to pay we are now waiting to go to our new home.

A slight tap on my shoulder removed me from my thoughts. My younger brother, Souta, was patting his stomach and pouting like a dog. I laughed softly, he was a weird child. 14 years old, he was cute had a young face, ruffled dark brown hair, and bright hazel eyes.

"Dad can we stop somewhere to eat, Souta's hungry." I said to my dad who stopped talking animatedly to my Mom to turn his attention to me.

"Why didn't he ask me himself?" he looked at Souta through the mirror. "You have a mouth don't you boy!"

"He can't speak since he was hit with a soccer ball at his last game. You would have known that if you weren't so busy getting drunk." I replied harshly. I saw Souta shake his head a little but I chose to ignore his warning.

My mom turned around in her seat and narrowed her eyes at me. "Kagome! Now you know not to speak to your Father like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. So how about the food?"

The car went right on a exit and my dad looked at me through the mirror. "We'll stop by Burger King then go home. I think the movers are done my now."

Souta cheered silently by jumping in his seat. I only smiled as I looked out the window to see the cityscape of Seattle.

* * *

"Ohh Haru it's beautiful!" My mom gushed as we got out of the car. My dad smirked as he wrapped his arms around my mom shoulders. "Best a guy on parole can buy. Has 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, large living room with a fireplace, wood and marble kitchen, underground den, and a huge backyard with a balcony."

He looked at me. "I made sure to get the place near the forest just for you Kagome." I gave him a slight nod, the house was beautiful, mostly dark colored wood, the railing was white and the roof was shingled and layered upon each other. The porch was nice and spacey, and it had a two garage doors.

I could say that my dad did a pretty good job for once.

I walked inside the door and Souta ran right passed me and my dad went somewhere. The inside was even more grand, brown oak stairs on my right and the bright lights made the cream and brown colors stand out.

"Kagome come here!"

I followed the sound of my mom voice to a gorgeous kitchen. I walked in and my mom raised a finger at me. I leaned against the wall, wasn't she the one that called me. Hanging up the phone she looked at me with a bright smile on her face.

"You're going to Roosevelt High on Monday! I'm glad we were able to move now so close to the new semester." She stated happily, I looked at her bored. "Yeah, great…"

She looked at me incredulously. "Something the matter honey? You don't seem to be excited."

I sighed. "I just…why are we here? Why are we doing this taking in his gifts and forgetting what his done to us- to you mom." Her face changed from happy and ecstatic to knowing and distant.

"I know your father has done many things that weren't right, but he's trying Kagome especially with you." She said looking straight at me with her gray eyes.

I shook my head. "To me all this shit doesn't matter." I ran back to the front door not listening to my mom's cries, I kept running and running till I felt that I wasn't near my family anymore.

* * *

Never run out of your house when you just moved there.

You will get lost.

I took out my IPhone; I had 15 missed calls from my mom and 3 texts from Souta, man where they worried. Dad's probably throwing a fit right now.

Sighing I kept walking, the sounds of the forest calming my nerves. I turned a group of rocks and gasped at the sight, it was a lake. The sunset was making the lake look a reddish-orange and the night animals were coming out for a drink. I laughed like a child as two bunnies jumped and played over each other.

I sat down on a moss cover rock, not caring about my jeans and took in the scenery. The scene was at peace but I wasn't and the reason for that was my dad. He done so many horrible things that it makes me want to walk away from him all together but I can't. Souta and my mom are the only ones keeping me there with them.

When all of the shit started I was 12 years old, just getting into adult world but Dad wanted me to grow up more than I intended to. He ran an 'escort' business in a warehouse with some drunken friends not too far from my school. After the day was over I had to walk 5 blocks and wait there if no one was able to pick me up.

The women there were decent- some even nice to me. But one day when my dad was taking care of 'business' and I was doing my homework, mind you I was a good student , one of Dad's regular's took me to a room in the back. I was confused and slightly care and my innocent mind didn't thing he would do anything since I was his supplier's daughter.

I was wrong.

He raped me and my dad didn't find out till the man left happily. The whole drive home he was convincing me not to say anything to my mom and saying sorry over and over again. After that I didn't see him as a dad or a father- just a distrustful man living in my mom's house. I never sought out to see him or even communicate with him I just looked out for my mom and brother.

_We still live the same town, well don't we?_

_But I don't see you around anymore._

_I go to all the same places_

_Not even a trace of you._

_Your days are numbered at 34._

The world around me slowed down as I sang, the river was silent and the animals seemed to listen to me.

_And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you._

_We're not getting any younger._

_And I won't look back 'cause there's no use._

_It's time to move forward._

_I feel no sympathy._

_You live inside a cave_

_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_

_There's no need to apologize_

_I've got no time for feeling sorry._

Exhaling deeply, I kept my eyes closed just taking in the moment of silence.

"You know it would sound so much better with guitar."

My eyes went wide, I got up and tried to search the person but all I saw was forest. "Up here." The deep voice said amused. I looked up and saw a 17 year old guy standing on a sturdy looking branch. He stared at me with amusement in his golden eyes- Wait golden?

H-He also had fangs, and claws, a-are those puppy ears and is his hair white?! I really hope I don't look freaked out on my face. But I probably do since Mr. mysterious golden eyes who stands in trees and stalk girl's smirk turned into a full out Cheshire cat grin.

"Uhh what do you want?" I called out awkwardly. He jumped down from the branch and landed without a scratch on him.

"You must be new around here. I've would have notice a chick like you."

"What do you mean a chick like me? What's wrong with me?!" I huffed.

Puppy ears only laughed as he took a few step closer to me. Which in return I took a few steps back, hey wouldn't you too if a attractive guy was stalking you.

No, oh well.

"Who said anything was wrong?" He said softly, I couldn't help but smile a bit. A bit I say.

"You wrote that yourself?" he asked.

"Wha-ohh yeah, long time ago though. "I sat back down on my moss rock trying to keep distance between us.

But he ruined that plan when he sat right next to me. "What else do you do besides write songs?"

I stared into the river, watching a few fish swim my. "Play guitar, piano an-" I stopped and looked at him weirdly, why was I telling him all of this anyway? I just met him- well more like he was stalking me….BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!

"Helloooo? Ya in there?" I shook my head lightly; he was looking at me with his dark brow raised. "Wha…"

"You spaced out on me chickie." I glared at him and left my rock to head back home. I've been doing that a lot lately huh? My chucks crunched beneath the left behind leaves and rocks, moments later I came face to face with a 8 foot fallen tree that way blocking my way.

Why didn't I notice this before?

Sighing I put my foot on the side and started to prop myself up, I grunted when I felt my foot slip on a rock. Hurrying to get on the other side I grabbed a branch that _looked _sturdy, I pulled myself up and I was almost over till I heard a dreaded snapped and underwent gravity pulling me down. I braced myself cause I knew this was gonna hurt like hell.

But I didn't feel pain or heard me scream like a little five year old that couldn't find their mommy.

Instead I felt a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my body forward. I gasped till there was no more movement. I heard a deep chuckle go through the hair. "You can let go now."

I only opened on eye and saw I was on the other side of the tree, I then looked up to see puppy ears smirking at me. "You ok chickie?"

I pushed myself away from him. "Uhh yeah…" I felt my face heat up. "Thanks for…..ummm helping me."

He shoved his hands in his pocket, "It was nothing really, but you are heavier than you look." I pushed him lightly and he laughed as we walked. The sun had went down by now and it was dark but the moon made the forest mystic.

_HNZZZ HNZZZZ HNZZZZZ_

I pulled out my phone; it was Mom. I sighed as I answer it. "Yes?"

_"Where are you?! Your father and I are worried and it's already after dark!"_

"I'm fine mom thanks for asking and don't worry I'm coming home now." I saw one of puppy ear's ears twitch, his ass better not be listening.

_"Yes it's her…I don't know where she is but she said she's coming home…no don't….HARU!" _ There was a crumpling noise on the line. _"Kagome! Who the hell gave you th-"_

I hit end not wanting to hear his voice, I bet when I get home his gonna give me hell. "My god,"

"Parents?"

"Try _parent_, Dad's my own little hell." I grumbled as I put my phone back in my pocket. I turned to him, "Well it was delightful meeting you- saving me from an concussion and stalking me- but its seems that I have to get going."

I began walking but then an important alarm went off in my head. _You don't know the way home dumbass. _ Great stuck in the woods is _so _freaking great especially at night. "Just freakin' great."

"You don't know where you're going." Puppy ears stated teasingly, I glared at him. "And what does it matter to you. You can leave any time you know."

"Yeah but I just can't just leave you alone in a forest like this one. Especially one with demons." I looked at him scared and trust me I never get scared easily.

"S-So there demons here?" I mentally cursed myself for my squeaky voice, he nodded his head. "Well you know I never like walking by myself anyway, I live on N. Redwood."

Puppy eyes snickered as he grabbed me by my waist and soon everything around me turned into a blur, I shut my eyes tight and grabbed his shirt to keep myself from falling. I heard the ruffle of leaves and puppy ear's light breathing as he moved. Moments later I didn't hear anything at all on the wind, I opened my eyes and we were floating! I could see downtown Seattle and my neighborhood that was closing in. I laughed excitedly as puppy ears went down to take another leap of a tree.

"Is that it?" He shouted, I nodded and we floated down in the side of the dirt road.

"That was amazing." I breathed out puppy ears shook his head as he laughed. "You're weird for a human."

"You're a demon huh." I stated more than asked, his golden eyes turned dark for a moment.

"No more like half-demon." I looked at him with wide eyes, I've seen half demons before but none like him. I shrugged making my shock go away. "Well thanks for the ride I'll uhhh se you around."

"Inuyasha."

I looked back at him. "What?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's my name chickie, what's yours?"

I gave him a small smile. "Kagome," He nodded then ran into the forest. I don't know why but I had a goofy smile on my face. I walked up to my house and was greeted with a _warm_ welcome.

"Kagome you are in so much trouble missy! You scared me and your mom half to death with this little runaway act! I'm not gonna have it…" I droned out his voice as I walked up the stair and shut the door to what I assumed was my room. I kicked of my shoes, through my jacket on the floor, and crawled into the bed and pulled the soft comforter over my head. Soon sleep entered my body.

_'Inuyasha huh?'_

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi are you having fun? :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Imperfection

_We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection._

* * *

I wrapped my white towel around my person as I stepped out of the dark tile shower. I shivered when cold air hit my bare arms, grabbing my brush I began to detangle my wild hair. When I was at the bottom some of the dyed green hair came out, mentally groaning I stopped brushing- deciding it would be safer to let it air dry instead of using my blow-dryer. I walked out of my shower into my room.

And let me say the movers did great.

The four walls were switched off with a dark navy blue and white, a white floor to ceiling book case that was pushed against blue wall. There was a queen size bed that had thick blue comforters with white pillows that felt like clouds, the carpet white as snow and as soft as fleece and I cloud sleep on it for hours. Opening my closet I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a gray sweater. It looked like it was going to rain so I pulled on a gray beanie.

The aroma of food made my stomach grumble, I semi-jogged down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Souta and my mom eating pancakes, eggs, and sweet _sweet_ bacon. I grabbed a plate and began to pick out my food.

"Well good morning to you too Kagome." My mom said.

"Morning Mom," I looked at Souta. "Still can't talk bro?"

Souta pouted as he shook his head, I ruffled his hair and sat down right next to him. "Don't worry in a few days you probably be annoying me again with that squeaky voice of yours."

He stuck his tongue out at me and continued to eat. I dug into mine till… "Kagome."

I looked up with egg still going in my mouth. "Hmm?"

"Your father is still very upset with you. Who knows what could have happened to you out there". I gulped down my food.

"I was fine and why should he worry about me now… he never cared before." I said the last part to myself; my mom sighed as she got up and collect the dishes.

"Look Kagome I know you aren't on good terms with him but can you at least give him a chance to fix whatever made you upset with him." She pleaded.

I laughed bitterly. "If only you knew what he did,"

"Kagome!"

"I'm done talking about this Mom." I walked out the kitchen out to the front door, I pulled on my shoes. "I'll be back!"

I kept walking till I saw a bus stop sign. Hmm? I guess I could take a look around downtown. I sat down on the bench and pull out my phone to entertain myself with.

_15 minutes later….._

I cursed when the evil little green pig laughed, and yes I have been brought down by boredom to play angry birds. I can't help it! The stupid little pigs are just _asking_ for it! I looked down the road looking for the damn bus it seemed to be taking its sweet freaking time. Even though I don't know the bus schedule it was still frustrating.

Groaning, I leaned into the bench and closed my eyes.

"You know you can really hurt you back that way chickie."

I whipped my head to the side, there was Inuyasha in, black jeans and a red plaid shirt, leaning against the bus stop pole munching on an apple. I sat up as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And you care why?" I asked, He took another loud bite out of the almost finished apple and shrugged. "I don't know, just being informational."

I shook my head at his…well…informationalness. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to get out of the house." He through the apple on the ground and looked at me. "What about you?"

I huffed. "Same thing I guess."

"Well since we are both equally bored how bout I show you around." He said with a small grin on his face. I thought it over for a second.

I can either wait for a bus that may not possibly come and wander the city till I'm either kidnapped or completely lost or I can spend the day with a half demon that actually knows where to go.

Hmmmm decisions _decisions_.

Finally I shrugged. "Yeah sure. But there better be food."

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry chickie there will be food."

"You know I do have a name."

"Doesn't mean I have to use it."

I slapped his arm, which only made his chuckle. What the hell is so funny! I mean really all he does is freaking laugh!

"Then I'll just call you dog boy till you get my name right." His ears twitch which made me laughed, it's so comical.

"Whatever," he grabbed me by my waist and I gasped. "Let's go chickie!"

* * *

"I hate everything." I mumbled as Inuyasha and I walked down a busy street. I was glad that I had a beanie on or else my hair would look fucked up.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." I snapped my head back and looked at him crazy.

"The hell it was! You almost hit a fucking truck!" He only shrugged as we weaved out of people's way.

"So..." He began. "When did you move out here?"

"Yesterday," I said. "My parents wanted a new start."

"Why? What are the on the run criminals?" He said jokingly.

"I guess you could say that." I mumbled. There was an awkward silence between us- well about as silent a busy street can get. We kept walking, then Inuyasha let us into a small building that was label; _Mal's Joint._

The place was small but it was packed with people, orders where being shouted from the front to the back kitchen, there was a radio playing and everyone were having a good time. Not to mention the place smelled awesome! Inuyasha dragged me to the back and we were in the kitchen, it was so lively.

"I need a double decker with sticks!"

"Hot cakes coming your way!"

"Where the hell are my wrapped dogs?!"

"Fried Caesar with ranch, mode, cap cakes, BJ smoothie, and grilled fish with dressing!"

How the hell can they keep up? I followed dog boy who was appeared to be going somewhere he stopped in front of a middle aged man probably in his 40's he was working hard and fast on the grill.

"Yo Mal!" Inuyasha shouted. The old man turned around and laughed full hearted as he saw Inuyasha, he pulled him into a hug and Inuyasha returned it smiling.

"Inuyasha it's good to see you kid! How's your Ma doing?" Mal had an east coast accent he looked Italian.

"Great, she said thanks for last week, you really help us out." Inuyasha said and Mal smiled at patted him on the back. "Hey if you two have a problem just come to me."

He looked at me and I smiled awkwardly. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Kagome." I told him.

"Must be new to the neighborhood if you're hanging with Yasha." Mal and I laughed while Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Mal.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean old man?"

"Nothing nothing, I just don't see you with a pretty girl everyday that's all."

I laughed, Mal was pretty funny I could see myself talking to him more. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Hey you think we can go on the roof?" I looked at Inuyasha strangely, why the hell would he wanna take me on the roof.

I hope you could hear the panic in my voice.

"Oh sure ju-"

_CRASH_

I turned around to see food and two waiters sprawled out on the floor, they scrambled to get up only to fall back down again by the fallen food.

"What the fuck happened!" Mal yelled and almost all movement stopped in the kitchen. He walked over to them and the waiters looked complete scared out of their shit.

"M-Molly bumped into me."

"Haru should've watched where he was going!"

"Who the hell walks backwards in a fast pace kitchen you stupid bitch!"

"You son of a…"

My head went back in forth watch the heated argument, I felt Inuyasha tap me on my shoulder. I looked at him weird, he looked like he had just seen go ghost.

"What?"

"Mal."

I looked around and all the other employees were backing up- what the hell? But then I saw Mal's face turn red, his teeth grit together, and his fist were balled up. Inuyasha pulled me back behind a counter.

_Snap. _Did something just break?

"Well at least I-"

"Molly, Haru." Mal said in a very calm voice. By now Molly and Haru were off the ground, in each other's faces, they're head turned around.

"Yea Mal." They both said simultaneously.

"I'm not going to get angry- no cause my doctor said to calm down in these situations- but if you don't clean up this mess and get out of my face and kitchen in the next 5 minutes, I will cause you so much pain that medieval torture will seem like child's play!" Both employees gaped at Mal and everyone else in the kitchen looked sorry for the now fired employees.

The work in the kitchen continued and Mal walked back over to us sighing. "Gonna be a lot of paper work for me. You two go upstairs I'll have someone bring you some food in a while."

Inuyasha and I nodded and Inuyasha lead me a staircase that was secluded in a corner. "So does Mal go off the wall like that all the time?"

"No not all the time," he paused. "Ok so most of the time he's breathing but if you don't fuck with him he's cool."

We keep walking up the stairs till reaching a door at the top. Inuyasha and I went through and there we were on the roof. It was nothing special but it had a bench and had a railing on the edge.

"Why'd you bring me up here anyway?" I finally asked. Inuyasha looked at me with a blanked expression before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called out but he didn't listen to me.

Shit.

I sighed taking a seat on the wooden bench; it was really nice up here. I could get use to the peace but I still wonder why the hell did he bring me up here.

"Yo chickie." I turned around to see a sleek black guitar in Inuyasha's clawed hands. "What's up with the guitar?"

He smiled. "Did you add any chords to that song of yours?"

"Yeah," I thought for a moment. "But not a lot I'm still working on if it should repeat on each verse."

He sat down next to me and put the guitar in my hands. "Well show me."

I stared at him long and hard before I put my hands on the frets. "Well I started the intro with C Em Am G C Dm Am G, " I moved my fingers. "And then the verse with same but more soft."

I played it out and hummed a little bit. "Then I want to refrain it but I just don't know which chords to play."

"Sing the refrain," he grabbed the guitar and I looked at him strangely. "Why should I?"

He leaned in close- little too close for my liking.

"Ummm…you're in my bubble." I squeaked. He moved back, still waiting on me.

I sighed. "Fine,"

_And I'm getting bored of _

_Waiting around for you_

_We're not getting any of you and I_

_Won't look back cause there's no use_

_It's time to move forward_

He moved his lips and bobbed his head a little bit; I guess he was figuring out the scales. "F-G-AM-Em-F-G-Am-G. Those can fit in with the lyrics and from what I heard last night most of the song."

Did he really just figure out what I've been trying to do for a good freaking 3 years? Oh that is so unfair, but I got to admit he's good. He played my part and his part together, his hands moved swiftly and the music came out really good. He didn't even need to use a pick, he had his claws.

I'm surprised that the strings haven't broken yet.

Inuyasha started from the beginning and by some means of crazy voodoo that words just flew out of my mouth.

_We still live the same town, well don't we?_

_But I don't see you around anymore._

_I go to all the same places_

_Not even a trace of you._

_Your days are numbered at 34._

Inuyasha smiled at me, his hands still strumming and I laughed a little when he made a troll face.

_And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you._

_We're not getting any younger._

_And I won't look back 'cause there's no use._

_Its time to move forward._

Somehow Inuyasha was able to create the chords faster than I thought. He was an amazing guitarist

_I feel no sympathy._

_You live inside a cave_

_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_

_There's no need to apologize_

_I've got no time for feeling sorry._

He brought his hand down on the strings on last time, I j-just cant…

"Believe it…"

"What?" I turned to him. "I haven't been able to complete that song in so long, but in just a few minutes you help me and it sounds so freakin' awesome!."

He grinned. "Well someone's happy."

"Happy? Dude you have like _no_ idea what you just done." My brain just clicked on something. "What your deal with me huh?"

Inuyasha put his arms over his guitar. "You want the sweet or sour version?"

I thought about it. "Combination of both will ya?"

"Well," he scratch his head. "I sorta' followed you yesterday into that forest."

I fucking knew it. "And why did you do something like that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey don't get all stank eyed with me. At first I was gonna fuck with you- you scared the crap out of you, make you fall of the cliff, "

Really hoping he was joking about that last part.

"But then I heard that song," He had a soft look on his face. "And I guess I was lost at that point."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you had this urge to help a girl you never meet?"

"Pretty much."

"Well aren't you cute." He glared at me. "Hey I prefer to be undeniably hot with a dash of sexiness."

I laughed loudly. "Yeah ok dude. Where did you learn to play guitar like that?"

He smirked. "When I was a kid I saw Slash play at a concert in Arizona and I just so amazed that I begged my mother to by me one. From then on I taught myself."

Inuyasha looked at me. "Have you… ever thought about joining a band?"

"Hmmm maybe but most of the dumbasses out there are just in it for the fame and the money, that's just not me."

"And what is it you do wanna do chickie?"

"Play my soul out," he laughed which I hit him for. "Shut up! I know it sounds cliché but it true, music is the one thing that makes me happy not making money off of it.

"Well aren't you Ms. Noble." Inuyasha joked he lift his head up and started to sniff. I leaned my head in confusion. '_What is he doing?'_

He got up and walked back to the staircase and opened up a dumbwaiter. It had 2 big hamburgers and a ship of fries in it, Inuyasha pulled them out and walked back. He handed me on and set the fries between us, I took a big bit- not even realizing how hungry I was- and moaned slightly at the deliciousness. I turned and saw Inuyasha looking at me like I had and extra head.

"Wha-?" I couldn't talk right with food in my mouth.

He shook his head. "Nothing weirdo." He shoved the rest of the dead cow in his mouth and grabbed like half the fries, then shoved them down as well.

"…Fat ass." I looked away innocently when he narrowed his eyes at me. I got up and wiped my hands. "Thanks for the food and…umm helping me with the chords."

"No problem. How bout I drop you off?" He cracked his neck as he went to the edge of the building.

I nodded and got on his back. "Think you can try _not _ to kill me."

He laughed. "I don't think so chickie."

And then we jumped off the road. I bet like half of the street heard my scream.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it I'm so sorry for being late with everything. Im really tired so have a goodnight.**

**Don't forget to R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's been two weeks and no reviews well doesn't that make my heart sore. Lol no it's cool I know people are reading that's all that matters. But reviews would be nice ;) I hope you like/love this chapter.**

**Funny Convo between Joseph and Me:**

**Joseph: Please!**

**Me: No.**

**Joseph: Babe please!**

**Me: No I'm still sore from yesterday. You're too rough!**

**(We were at the mall and talking really loud so the old people looked at us weird.)**

**Joseph: But I thought you like it rough. (He's too perverted)**

**Me: I'm not gonna thumb wrestle you ok.**

**Joseph: Fine be a meanie (Walk away even though I'm his ride home)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha _**

**_R&R_**

* * *

_Imperfection_

_We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection._

* * *

I breathed in deeply as I did a slip in my room. It was 5:45 a.m. and I was currently doing my routinely yoga, it help me from being tense and killing everything in sight. When I walked through the door yesterday I was bombarded with questions.

Where was I?

Am I hurt?

Why didn't I call?

Am I still a virgin?

Seriously my mom is insanely protective, but I think it's because we just moved here and here I am hanging out with some guy that likes to stalk girls in the woods when she expects me to stay in my room.

Hey not what I expected either.

I got up slowly, reaching up high till the bell on my phone rang. I released all the bad energy in my body creating a path for the good. And I hope for a lot because it's the first day of school.

Can't you just hear my excitement?

I pulled on black t-shirt, jumped into my blue jeans and slipped into my black Toms. See how never just 'put' on stuff you have to actually move people. I brushed my hair a few time before heading down stairs. This time it was oatmeal and toast with a large glass of orange juice.

My mom smiled at me. "Good morning Kagome!"

I took my seat near Souta, ruffling his hair. "Mornin'."

She came around the island and gave me my breakfast. "Are you excited for school?"

I shrugged. "Not really, just another year with people I don't know."

"Oh come now Kagome, it's your senior year! The time where you spend time with your friends and family, focusing on college…"

I tuned her out, not in the mood to hear her giddy speech. I quickly ate and put my dishes in the sink. "Yeah I get it Mom."

She smiled. "Okay now run along and come straight home after school, I don't want you to upset your father." Rolling my eyes I kissed Souta on the head and left.

Off to Roosevelt High.

Ugh.

* * *

I never liked school, it was filled with people that had idiotic values and disgraceful views on life. Not saying that I'm like the Holy Grail on life but seriously whoever came up with the word twerk and the idea that girls can be sluts but not guys is really retarded.

Sighing I made my way into the glass doors of the school, a few people stared at me but then quickly went on to whatever the hell they were doing. Finally I found the office and walked in to the receptionist.

"Uhh excuse me?" A very pretty woman smiled up at me, her bright red hair bouncing in the process. "Hi what can I do for ya?"

I smiled back lightly. "I'm new here and I need my schedule."

Her hands went to tying. "Okay and what is your name sweetie?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

She gasped. "Are you Japanese? Oh I always wanted to go there; the culture is just so cool!"

I shook my head laughing. "Ahh no, my mom is from Tokyo so she wanted to give me her grandmother's name."

Her eyes swelled. "Aww that is so cool." She went back to getting my schedule, with the sound of a beep she rip out couple of papers and handed them to me.

"Well I hope you don't find this place as sucky as I do." We both shared a laugh.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked, she seemed like a cool person.

She held out her hand. "Mary Sue, Roosevelt High receptionist, lover of anime, and now your new friend." I shook her hand grinning.

"Nice to me you…" The bell rang loudly through the school. Crap being late on the first day mean call home. "I gotta run!"

I dashed out of the office looking at my schedule trying to find my class. Room 1123…

Why does it sound very very _very_ from where I am right now?

Groaning super loudly to express my annoyance I ran upstairs passing doors looking at the numbers on them.

What seemed to take forever, I found my class. I took a deep breath readying myself for the stares, snickers, and whispers. I opened the doors and as I expected every head in the room turned to me.

Creepers.

I looked around the room and saw Inuyasha smirking at me. Wearing a gray shirt and black jeans with chucks, he waved a little and awkwardly I waved back.

"Miss do you need something?" I snapped out of my stupor and looked at the teacher. "Yeah…um new student."

I shoved some in his hands, glancing over them he looked back at me. "Okay then, welcome just take a empty seat in the back."

Readjusting my bag, I made my way to my seat that was _coincidentally _into front of Inuyasha.

Such a cliché really.

I sat down and the teacher continued with his lesson but half of the people in the room were still looking at me, trying to find something wrong so that they can judge me.

WELL IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN FUCKERS!

I felt tapped on my shoulders and turned around. Inuyasha grinned lightly "Creepers huh? Just like vultures trying to find something to tear apart."

"Took the words right out my mouth." I whispered.

He looked up to see if the teacher was looking, he turned back to me. "Let me see your papers."

I handed them to him watching his face. Weird I know but hey you know you do it too.

"I got good news," Inuyasha grin scared me. "I have 4 of your classes out of 5."

I rolled me eyes. "Now I have to deal with you all day. Just fucking great."

He pouted. "What's wrong with me? I'm freaking awesome."

"Yeah," I laughed making him growl. "And SpongeBob's straight."

He gasped. "You dare not speak of the sponge like that!"

I crossed my arms leaning into the wall. "You know he is. I mean really he went under the rock with Patrick!"

Inuyasha flicked his finger against my temple which really _hurt_. "I you don't want me to make your day a living hell I suggest you stop dissing SpongeBob."

I knew he said it in a teasing tone but we both know that he could get on my nerves very quickly. So with the end of that very weird convo I turned back to the teacher. Taking notes and getting poked by dog boy till class ended.

I got up slinging my bag over my shoulder, and _all of a sudden_ I was bumped hard in the desk. I looked up to see a girl with an annoyed expression on her face. She had brown hair that that was highlighted with blond and her green eyes were bright.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Watch where you're going new girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry I was too caught up trying not to pass out from your cheap perfume."

Her and her friends gasped but all the while Inuyasha snickered. "I don't know who you think you are new girl but you better watch your step before you take a nice fall."

Oh don't you look mean girls.

I was about to say something but Inuyasha stepped in front of me. "Jackie I know you have all intentions on trying to be the 'Queen' of the school but," he laughed. "C'mon don't you think that's a little played out."

"Did anybody asked for your opinion?" Inuyasha put his hands up in defense. "Then I suggest you stay the hell out of this!"

"Are you done now?" I asked irritated.

"Look bitch-"

"Chickie were gonna be late." He was already out the door. I gave the 4 girls a two-finger salute and followed dog boy.

I didn't even pay attention the loud frustrated groan coming from the room.

Gotta love high school.

XOX

So three classes flew by very quickly, so did all of my good energy. So far I've been stared at in every class, been tripped by at least every bitch in this school, been spank on the ass by known assholes, and annoyed by a certain puppy eared freak. I sat down near a few trees, it was really sunny I don't feel like getting a tan.

"Kagome!" I turned to see Mary Sue running up to me. I think she is the only haven I have from this place.

"Hey Mary Sue." She came to a stop huffing a little. "So- how's your day been?"

I groaned, leaning into the trunk. "Fucking horrible. What the hell is wrong with people, seriously it's like they just have a gene that needs to annoy me."

She laughed taking a sit by me. "Well that's what happens when people see a gorgeous girl who acts like a diva."

I smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Have you met any decent people?"

"Well I wouldn't call him decent-"

"_Ohhh_ it's a him damn girl you move fast."

I felt my face heat up. "Ahhh no no no no- we just met in the forest- well more like him stalking me, but we just newly met people! No romantic stuff involved, hell I can barely stand him."

"And here I thought we were friends Kagome." Shit. I looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree with a smirk on his face. "Hey Mary Sue. I see you have turned into a ginger."

Mary Sue stuck her tongue at him. "Hey! Many prefer my hair like this Inuyasha."

He sucked his teeth. "Well I don't, you looked better a greenhead hell even when you had pink with purple lights."

"How many times do you dye your hair?" I asked.

"In the past year-" She put her hand on her chin. "About 13 times."

Damn how the hell is her hair so long and healthy, I admit I like to change my hair up like every 6 months but she just freakin crazy.

Mary Sue scratched her head. "I know I do it a lot but I get so bored easily with my hair that I have to change it up."

"Soon you won't have any hair left." Inuyasha muttered but I heard him. He jumped down and sat right in front of me and Mary Sue.

He looked at me. "Chickie I've been thinking-"

"Oh lord." Mary Sue groaned making Inuyasha growl at her. He turned to me again. "And maybe you should hang out with me and my friends today after school."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Well I told em' about your song-"

Mary Sue shook me really hard. "OMG you write songs.."

"Plays guitar and piano too." Inuyasha added. Man why does he have a big mouth?

"Ohhh that's so awesome! You are officially _the_ coolest person in my book!" She gushed happily. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hey!" Inuyasha pouted. "What about me?"

She punched his arm, but it really didn't affect him. "Ahh you know I still love you!"

"So why you tell your friend about my song?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just came out when I told him bout' you."

I smirked at him. "What, that you're a creep and like to stalk girl in a forest?"

Inuyasha glared at me heatedly. But I saw the light blush on his cheeks "Shut the hell up! I should've thrown you off the cliff."

"Touch one hair on her pretty little head, Im gonna tell Karin to stop selling ramen." Mary Sue threated.

Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide. "OK OK just leave the ramen out of this."

"Kagome go with Inuyasha," Mary Sue leaned in next to my ear. "I've never seen him act like this for a girl, he's pretty laid back with them. Just see what happens."

What does she mean? Is Inuyasha some sort of player? I don't know why but does that make me want to slam my foot against his head.

"Right here ya know?" His eye twitched violently.

I looked at him. "Inuyasha, I'll go with you okay."

He blinked surprised. "O-Oh yeah, meet me near the soccer field."

I nod slightly and the bell rang and we all got up from the ground. "I'll see you two later." And Mary walked off with that.

Just being me and Inuyasha, we walked till we were in the senior hall. We have different last period so this is where I turn around and leave.

"Later Inuyasha." I waved walking down the hall.

"Better not be late chickie. Remember off a fucking cliff!" He yelled back. I shook my head laughing, this is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**And that's it! I swear this took me 2 weeks to do this cause I have a low attention span so yeah… Anyway I broke my leg skateboard and now I have more time to continue my stories.**

**Awkward Moment:**

**The awkward moment when the mean girl from your childhood sees you and acts all friendly. (Bitch -_-)**

**R{)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am here again I feel random with the stuff right now. I like that I got a few of everything and thanks Chikas for being the first to review :D! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I d….d..don't o..own Inuyasha. WAAAAHHHHH :(**

**R&R**

* * *

_Imperfection_

_We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection._

* * *

I sighed happily walked out of the cursed building. Even though my last period was cool and everything, people still like to act like assholes and bitches.

Uggh. Highschool.

I made my way to the field…goddammit…..THAT DUMBASS FORGOT TO TELL ME WHERE TO GO!

Groaning very loudly I turned around, hoping to remember how to get home. However I didn't notice the person behind keeping me from walking, by my collar.

"Man you must really like cliffs chickie."

There was Inuyasha, in all his glory, looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well excuse me if you didn't tell me where the field was!" Seriously how am I supposed to know where to go when I don't know where to go.

"Chickie." He chuckled. "It's like right in front of you."

I felt him let go of my collar, I turned around and…..ummm there it was.

"Well," I blushed madly. "Why didn't you tell me it was right in front of me! What, you want me to look like a freaking idiot!"

I didn't want him to see my face soooo I tied the front end of my hair around my face.

"So you're just gonna stay like that till your face isn't red anymore?" He asked, I heard the amusement in his voice.

I gave out a muffled 'yup' while crossing my arms. "Alright then."

He grabbed me by my waist and soon we were in the air, all you could here were my screams and his laughter.

I'm really getting tired of this.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

We finally stopped at this small abandon warehouse that was surrounded by a gravel bank and fallen trees. The metal railings of the building where leaning to the side, the dirty red paint was coming of the brick walls and every single window was either broken or cracked.

"I hope you don't think I'm going in there." I said untying my hair from my face.

"Uhh yeah you are." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Uhh no I'm not."

"Not unless you want me to push off a cliff you are." He shot back.

I guess he saw the defeated look on my face and just choose to walk in. If he thinks I'm going in there he's an idiot.

…..Godammit.

I walked up the gravel and put my hand on the rust covered doorknob. I am really hoping this building doesn't break apart.

Slowly I opened the door and…

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHA oh GAWD! That was funny as fuck!"

"You were right Yasha she is fun to mess with! BWAHAAHAA!"

I pressed my hand against my fast beating heart, trying to keep it from freakin exploding! There in front of me hanged a creepy looking blown up Barbie doll. Its hair was mangled, it had a joker smile and filled in black eyes. It was dangling from the ceiling saying 'Come play with me' in a fucked up voice.

I whiplashed my head to the two idiots that were laughing there asses off. If you don't know I'm really pissed. "The hell you do that for you fucking assholes!?"

Inuyasha whipped a couple of tears out of his eyes. "Chickie I would be very entertained on greeting you to the guy that just scared the crap outta ya, Miroku Houshi!"

He was almost as tall as Inuyasha, maybe about a couple of inches shorter. He had black hair that came to his shoulders, his bangs came over his really cool purplelish eyes. He looked really mischievous and perverted?

Miroku grabbed my hand and gave it a peck. When did he get up? "It's a pleasure for you to be my scare victim."

Does that sound really messed up to you too?

He continued. "And I would like to know one thing-" I heard Inuyasha growl. "Would you bear my children?"

WWWWHHHHHAAAATT!

I smacked the pervert, open hand, on both cheeks then kicked him in his chest till he was barely breathing.

"S-So I'll t-take that a-as a no." he coughed holding his chest.

"Pervert." I grumbled. Glaring at Inuyasha he flinched and started to look for an escape.

Before he can move I grabbed a hold of his ear and walked over to the doll

"Hey! That fucking hurts Kagome!" Instantly I let go of his ear and stared at him.

He rubbed his ear. "What?"

"You said my name."

"Well yeah…"

And here I thought he didn't know it, I felt myself smiling.

"I knew you would let go of my ear if I did."

AAAnd moment ruined.

I socked him in his arm. "Idiot."

He pouted. "You know you're more violent that you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said back. I walked forward looking around, this place is really rockin'.

There were a bunch of posters everywhere on the gray walls; Skillet, Framing Hanley, Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Evanescence, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco. Man these guys were like the greats in my book. A few old couches and seats were near a corner and a fridge near a radio.

"So is this like your little hideout?" I asked looking back at Inuyasha.

"I guess so," He said smiling. "I found it when I was little, ran into Miroku in here. Regret the day ever since."

"Hey!" Miroku yelled. "Don't act like you don't love me."

"Im not acting! And stop sounding gay." Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm.

Miroku looked at me rubbing his arm. "Hey no hard feeling on the prank right."

"Oh yeah!" I laughed a little. "I would have done the same thing to my brother."

"A girl who gets my sense of humor." He leaned towards Inuyasha. "I think she's a keeper Yasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "I know."

"So," I started falling backwards onto the couch. "Did you just bring me here to scare me?"

"Actually no," Miroku answered. "Inuyasha played me the son-"

"Wait a minute." I cut him off. "I didn't record anything for him, Inuyasha what the hell!"

"Well I guess if someone's song is kick-ass I'm gonna get it on my phone." Inuyasha snapped crossing his arms.

Even though he sounds like an asshole I think he just complimented me. "You should have asked me though."

Miroku coughed. "Getting back to me, We were think and maybe you should join our band."

I blinked. Were they serious? I mean I've never been in a band before, I never met people that had actually raw talent and didn't care what other people think or the trends that were out there.

"I don't even know how you sound like, I don't even know if you," I referred to Miroku. "..Can play."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and he nodded before getting up. He grabbed a bass that was leaning on the wall, he plugged it up.

"How about one of John Taylor's solo?" He started to play, his hands gliding up and down the neck of the guitar gently, hitting ever note. John Taylor is one of the greatest bass players I have ever heard. Even if his stuff is old school, it like really hard to do any of his pieces and the fact that this guy can do it amazes me.

I looked over to Inuyasha and he was bobbing his head and I guess he sensed me staring because he winked at me. Dammit why did I look? I just turned my attention back to Miroku, he was still going at it…..he's good…really good.

A few minutes later he was done, he's finger looked red but it seemed like he didn't mind.

"What you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dude you're really amazing." I laughed when he let out a breath he was holding in.

"Thanks, now don't you think it would sound great to your songs." Miroku wiggled his eyes jokingly.

I really didn't know what to do. I mean I just got here only 4 days ago and I already have a band asking me to join them. Arrrgghh! Life is so retarded sometimes.

"I don't know."

"Kagome," He crossed his arms. "Just say yes, other than getting away from your family- which I know you don't like to do-"

Nosy bastard.

"-You get to make real music. You're a really great musician and we've been looking for someone like you for a while now."

Stupid charismatic idiot.

"Fine." I sighed. Miroku 'yes'd clasping Inuyasha's hand. "I never know why I'm so nice."

Miroku hugged my shoulders. "You won't regret this Kagome. You'll get a package of friends with this deal and might I say…" Why is there a hand on my ass. My eyebrow twitch…..anger in check Kaggie. "I hope we become _great _friends."

I was about to punch the living daylights out of him but soon he was on the ground, Inuyasha hovering over him. "Monk I'm not gonna fucking tell you again, lay off."

"Is he always like this?" I asked, Inuyasha scratch the back of his head sighing. "Yeah but a good warning then he'll lay off."

I felt my hip buzz, pulling out my phone it was a text from mom.

_Mom: 3:45_

_Hi Kagome. You need to come and watch your brother your father and I are going out._

"Hey I gotta go. Think you can give me a lift?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

We made our may to the door. "Sorta' nice meeting ya Miroku." I called out.

"Later Kagome." He yelled back from the floor.

As soon as we were out the door, I was grabbed by my waist and we were off.

* * *

"So he does that to ever person he meets?" I laughed as we walked up the space distance to my house.

"Yep, his says it gives him clues on how people are." Inuyasha answered. "Because of him I am officially afraid of clowns."

I nearly chocked. "OH dude, you never should have told me that."

He cursed. "Why the hell do I have a big mouth?"

"Big head maybe?"

He pushed me lightly. "Shuddup."

I chuckled. Then something popped in my head "So what's the bands name?"

Why did he just turn supper itchy right now? "We sorta…don't have ….one."

Great joining a band that didn't have a name. It may not seem like a big deal to you normal people but the name of a band is its identity.

Guys are stupid.

"My god you guys are lame." I sighed.

"Hey!" he growled. "The only thing I focus on that has words involved are songs that's it."

"Not having a name for the band is like saying a baby doesn't have a face!"

"Where the hell did a baby come into this?!"

"It just did!"

We both stared at each other, neither backing down, both trying to win their point across. Then he started to laughed and I joined in.

"Your real funny chickie." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I walked into my house leaning against the doorway looking into his golden eyes. "It's Kagome, when are you going to start using it."

I closed the door before he could say anything. Oh my god why do I feel breathless, sighing I walked around the house trying to find my brother. I saw him, sitting comfortable, watching guy code.

Girl code is much better.

I felt my hip buzz.

_Inuyasha: 4:15_

_When you start loving me ;] _

…When did he get my phone?

* * *

**Annnnd done! Omg I not really cool with this chapter but it had to be done because I had to get Kagome in the band already. Ok so no Sango is not going to be in the band or story…not yet at least. I still have to add the drummer who I already have in mind so yeah. But since this is the forth chapter of this story I will have to return to ****_No Me Without You_**** for it's fifth chapter. That's hows its gonna go down ping pong with my stories lol XD. **

**School is winding down so I will have more time to update.**

**SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE PEOPLE ON 8 MORE DAYS BD**

**Hehe Im stupid :P**

**_Stupid Moment:_**

**_I was playing with a toy at Wal-Mart but then I hit a button and it wouldn't shut up so I gave it to the kid next to me and got the hell outta there. ^_^''_**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S THE FIFTH CHAPTER! KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA XD**

**Hehe :) **

**So I hope you all are having fun reading and possibly reviewing. This is my first fifth chapter and is basically the rolling ball of ****_Imperfection!_**

**Convo Between Me and Joseph:**

**Me: And we can't go why?**

**Joseph: Because I don't like that bastard.**

**Me: He's my friend from 2****nd**** grade you expect me not to hug him.**

**Joseph: I do but I didn't expect him to fucking drool all over you! X[**

**Me: Let's just go.**

**Joseph: No!**

**Me: Ugh you're such a baby -_-**

**I'm really excited so enough of me and let's get this party started!**

**R&R**

* * *

_Imperfection_

_We all had our insecurities and problems but that was the one thing that keeps us so close. Our music was our voice and our voice was Imperfection._

* * *

So after my meet and greet with Miroku the last few days have been pretty…..normal. Which is really weird, I mean ever since I got here I expected for abnormal things to happen on a regular basis.

Oh well.

But on the bright side Souta is able to talk without blood coming up from his mouth! He was so happy that he started to sing the intro of The Lion King in the doctor's office. Such a proud yet embarrassing moment for our family.

"Hey Kagome!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Souta. "What?"

"You've been cutting all willy nilly for the past few minutes, I don't want my hair _that_ freaking short!" He crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, he's such a baby. "Hey you should be glad I'm even doing this for you. What type of 14 year old can't sit down in a barber shop without balling?"

He tried to pinch my nose but I moved out of the way. He groaned. "Not my fault! That old fart almost cut my ear off!"

When Souta was younger my mom wanted him to give his first hair cut experience to this senile almost blind old man. Let's just say I've never seen a 4 year old run that fast.

"And now I'm stuck with cutting your hair!" I pulled his ear laughing; he's so cute when he's mad. I finally was at the top and only cut a few inches off and there, I'm done. I held the mirror so he can get a good look, I cut a few layers so that it can look cool when he gels it up.

He gave me a short hug. "Thanks Kagome."

"No problem, so when's tryouts?"

"Oh ummm tomorrow right after school, I'm gonna show up early to check the competition."

"And whose the girl you're tryna' impress?"

Red filled his cheeks. "G-Girl? What girl? There's n-no girl!" He looked around. "How do you know there's a girl?"

I ruffled his newly cut hair. "Because the only time you actually _ask_ me to cut your hair is when there's a girl you're crushin' on."

"Well-" he sighed deeply. "Her name's Amarie and she's really cool! We have 3 periods together and we like the same type of music and food and everything!"

"Damn." I laughed. "She must be really kick ass, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Mom or else she'll go all smiley on me."

"Okay little bro." He smiled and ran outside picking up the soccer ball that was near the door. Sighing I took my phone out and started to write.

* * *

Coming to a staling halt I looked at the nervous teenaged boy that was sitting next to me. "Souta." He didn't respond. "Souta!"

He whipped his head to me. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't sweat okay, you're gonna play the sticks out of those coaches asses with your your talent."

"I know that! But…."

"But what?"

"But what if Amaire doesn't like soccer players! That like peanut butter picking between bananas and jelly!"

Is this kid serious? I slapped my forehead. "I don't think she's gonna care if you play soccer or not."

"Kagome!"

"Just get out and play!" Huffing loudly he jumped out of the car and ran to the middle of the field to where the other players where.

Younger siblings. Drive you nuts bout you love them anyway.

I jumped on top of the hood of my car and waited for tryouts to be over with. Oh and if you're wondering 'where's your parents? Shouldn't they be there to support their only son?'

Well apparently 'Dad' had a meeting with his P.O that he just _had _ to miss his sons tryouts and my mom is out making friends with the lonely broads who have nothing better to do than gossip about everyone!

I groaned, just thinking about them makes my head go boom. "Why are people so stupid?"

"Well not everyone's stupid." I looked up. A really handsome boy with black shaggy hair and brown eyes smiled at me. Why? "And you are?"

"You're the new girl right? Ummm…something with a K?"

"Kagome. "I finished for him. "Kagome Higurashi."

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jackson Perrie."

I looked at him strange when I grabbed his hand. "Are you forreal? Isn't it Perry Jackson?"

Jackson, apparently, chuckled. "Yeah I know weird, but it's Jackson."

Enter a couple seconds of awkward silence…Man I hate those.

"Ya know," I looked at him. "You're very different. Usually a girl would have tried everything to keep me talking to her yet Im trying to talk to you." He scratched the back of his head, sort of nervous.

I laughed a little. I'm guessing he's 'the most wanted guy in school' and is trying to have a love interest with the 'underdog' new girl of then school.

HAHA nice try world clichés….but its not gonna happen.

"Well it's not really your fault that you want to talk to me."

"Yea-"

"It's one of your idiotic friends."

He gulped visually, gotcha. "W-What do you mean?"

I glared at him, do I look that retarded. "How. Much. Was. The. Bet."

"There i-is no bet, I just want to talk to you."

"Well if you're gonna stand there and _lie_ through your teeth," I got up from the hood. "Might as well leave me the hell alone."

I may look stupid but really I could see through you better than x-ray vision. I looked out towards the field, Souta was getting ready to kick to the goalie. I feel that big sister love rising in me.

"GO SOUTA!" I clapped loudly making some parents look at me. Pfbbt like I get a shit about what you think.

I heard deep genuine laughter from behind me and I felt my lips curl upward. "Do you like stalking me Inuyasha?"

"Not my fault you just so happen to be here. And might I say, I never took you for a sports fan." He replied clearly amused.

"I'm here for my brother, what about you?"

"Miroku, says single mothers are hotter."

Shaking my head I turned my head and there Miroku was bluntly flirting with the hard working mother of today. "Man, one day that mind of his is gonna get him in trouble."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You tell'n me, lord knows how many times I help bailed his sorry ass out of trouble."

"So you making friends with the all mighty Jackson Perrie." He looked annoyed….Why?

"More like the end of a stupid bet." I saw his ears twitch towards me and a growl coming from his chest. "What?"

I shrugged. "It's no big deal, I'm smart enough to know when a prick comes around."

"Ya sure?" I flexed his clawed hand. "Haven't kicked somebody's ass in a long time."

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Mhmm, I never knew you cared dog boy." He blushed and quickly turned his head. "S-Shuddup!"

"Kagome!~" Miroku came running up to us and dude he looked terrible, he had several red hand marks all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Dude what happen to your face." Miroku grabbed his cheek. "What do you mean?"

"You're such an idiot." Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku looked like a confused kitten. "What's wrong?"

"I mean the red marks on your face."

His eyes flashed, "Oh, just a misunderstanding between me and the women."

Inuyasha let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha! More like sexual assault, when are you gonna stop ya pervert."

Miroku flashed us a smirk. "When my lust is settled. Unlike you I know how to handle a woman." He looked at me and immediately Inuyasha turned red.

"Fucking pervert!" AAAAnd now Miroku is being chased by a homicidal hanyou.

Man these guy are gonna be a handful.

OxO

"Did you see how far I kick that ball?! Everyone's eyes literally fell out of their sockets and Amarie actually hug me! And I mean a full chest to chest hug!"

Souta had been on motor mouth for the past 30 minutes and I can't really blame him. He was by far the best that tried out except for the occasional mouthing off. We're currently going off to Mal's with Inuyasha and Miroku right behind us.

Seriously they're sitting on the top of my fucking car!

A few turns later I stopped on next to the sidewalk. "Kagome." I looked at my brother, he was looking at the side mirror. "Who are those dudes on the roof?"

I scratched my head, how to explain to a 14 year old that there are to _very_ annoying demons sitting on my roof like it's a damn Ferris wheel.

"There just some guys that I know; don't worry about it." He nodded and we got out the car.

I glared at the idiots. "Okay I get how you're not dead," I pointed a finger at the pervert. "But what about you?"

"Wind demon, I never told you?"

"No I don't think it came up when you were hitting on me."

"You hit on my sister?" Souta shuddered visibly. "Why?" That little…

Inuyasha busted out laughing. "I already like this kid."

Trying to not go to jail for strangulation, I shoved Souta's head towards the door of the diner. "And don't mess with anything."

"No promises!"

Uggh brothers, I asked Miroku. "Can you watch him I really don't feel like paying any bills."

He sighed all dramatic like. "Alright fine, but I get a favor from this." And with that he walked in.

"Cool brother, how old?" Inuyasha asked.

"14," I said leaning against the car. "Pain in my ass but I love him."

Inuyasha spoke low. "Wish I could say the same thing for my brother…"

"You guys don't get along?" I know I'm nosy.

He scoffed. "More like don't know each other."

I gasped. "You never met your own brother?" Man that is some heavy shit. Ignoring my question, Inuyasha ruffled my hair.

"You ask too many questions, chickie." Now I'm by myself, _sigggghh_.

* * *

I learned a few things while having lunch with my 'band'.

Inuyasha is able to choke down 4 triple stack burgers and 2 jumbo malts _while _breathing.

Miroku has the capability of using ketchup packets as sexual toys.

And they are able to convince my brother that drowning fries in mayo, ice-cream, salt, pepper, and steak juice is a good was to build muscles….I don't even know how and I don't want.

Can you _feel _my irritation levels going the off?

"That kids going in the history books, he actually ate the whole thing without…well dying!"

"I'm a demon and I get sick from eating that stuff."

"I swear if my brother get food poisoning from you guys retarded creation, I'll make your life a living hell." I'm dead serious, sick brother means cranky Kagome.

And nobody wants that.

Miroku pushed his way from the back sit and sat in between me and Inuyasha on the middle console. "Ohhhh don't worry Kagome he'll be fine. And if he does get sick, can I have his throw-up?"

I whipped my head towards him. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I think you're the one that's sick dude," Inuyasha pushed him back, thank god it was getting uncomfortable.

"What, bodily fluids are a good use in scaring people!"

I held back chocking out on my spit, that image was _too _freakin wrong. "Oh man I think I'm gonna be sick."

The hanyou beside me put a hand on my should and I couldn't help it….my heart skipped.

Making sure there were no cars in front of me, I looked at him, he was staring out into the street.

"Stop the car."

"Wha-"

"Stop the car!" Hitting the brakes, Inuyasha jumped out. I turned to Miroku and he only shrugged. "Let's go,"

I got out and a barrage of people were honking and yelling at me to move. Ignoring them, me and Miroku ran to down street and found Inuyasha in a heated conversation with a guy.

He was tall and had this weird mysterious aura about him and that black hoodie, jeans, and boots were helping. His eyes were a striking blue, his hair was a dark brown pulled into a pony tail, and he had _elf_ ears.

_'He's a demon.' _ Why thanks brain for stating the obvious

A small frown was plastered on his face as Inuyasha said something to him. Not realizing it I took a few steps closer and my foot hit a mail books.

The guy's head turns towards me, and I could help but feel a little embarrassed. _'Stupid demons and their stupid crazy gorgeous eyes.'_

I saw their lips move and a few minutes later Inuyasha was walking back.

"Who's that?" I asked Miroku.

He sighed. "Kouga…..we're friends and he's our drummer….sorta."

"Sorta?"

"It's complicated." Inuyasha said walking past me and into the car.

Well things just got a whole lot deeper.

* * *

**There we go! Again don't feel right with this chapter but its transition so yeah. I'm sorry to people who want Sango in the band but she's not going to be in the band and she's not going to be in the story just yet.**

**I hope you like/loved it x)**

**R&R**


End file.
